Hapu/Games/Quotes/SM
:"You there, . Can you come to my aid?" :"Over here." :"These scoundrels are Pokémon thieves. And you're on familiar terms with them?" :"I am Hapu." :"Life in the big city sure is something else. Pokémon thieves roam about brazenly..." :"Hmm, I leave that one to you." :" , shall we stomp these scoundrels? It'll be a mess to clean up afterward, but I am willing if you are." :"You'll be fine getting home?" :"Glad to see that one will get home on her own." :"I've got you to thank for that. Give me your name, Trainer." :", eh? That's a fine name. I like the way you handled yourself in battle." :"Mudsdale and I are always wandering all about Alola to try to achieve our goals, so perhaps we'll meet again someday. I am indebted to you for your aid, after all." :"Ah yes. You might want to try your hand at a or two, . Mudsdale here thinks you'd be well suited to it, given how strong you are." Malie City :". Been a while, friend." :"Looks like your island challenge is coming along favorably. That must be pleasing to the tapu." :"So, , who might this be?" :"My apologies if Mudsdale spooked you just now. Doesn't seem like you're a trial-goer. What are you up to?" :"Well, that's some fine initiative. I'd be happy to show you the way whenever you'd like to go. My Mudsdale here is as sturdy as all get-out. She can easily carry two." :"Greetings, ." :"Well met! I was seeking you. If you're going to travel about , you ought to do it while astride a Mudsdale. There is no call for hesitation. Consider it my thanks for Akala Island." :"It was remiss of me not to register her for you when we met one another in Malie. I was just so taken aback by Lillie and how lovely she was that it escaped me. By no means was I just waiting for a time when you were in trouble!" :"If you seek the next trial, go straight on through here to Tapu Village. I'll be cheering for you on your island challenge!" Ancient Poni Path :"Oh! Been a while, . And you brought Lillie along, too?" :"You look different...like you're ready to go all out in something now." :"Ho! Then you do your best, Lillie." :"No one could call you lily-livered!" :"The kahuna? Hrmm. Don't have one here on Poni." :"Hmph... Well, I suppose the time might be right now... I already finished up my battle against that odd little thing that appeared out of the sky..." :"All right. Let us all proceed to the ruins. You stick with me, you two." Ruins of Hope :"I give my thanks... for your great blessing. As kahuna, I will do my best for the people... and the Pokémon of Alola." :"Oh! So you two were watching?" :"The kahunas are chosen by the Pokémon we worship here in Alola—our sacred guardians. They are chosen from among the people living on the island each guardian watches over. Lillie told me that you're pretty new to our parts, eh, ? You came to Alola from far off? You must really be something then. I heard how you were given a sparkling stone by the tapu, even as a stranger to our shores." :"My grandfather... My grandfather was also chosen for this honor. The honor of being our island's kahuna. But he died suddenly some years back, and we were left without a kahuna on Poni." :"I tried to follow in his footsteps, but I was not chosen by the tapu back then. So I set out on my own sort of island challenge, traveling Alola and trying to grow stronger." :"Lillie. The kahuna you wished to meet is right here." :"So you want to know about / , who we pay tribute to at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone ?" :"The world of the beasts, eh... Is that what that thing was that came to Poni Island? A beast? and I tried to fight it, but it nearly did us both in. We did not stand a chance." :"All right. I will tell you what I know." :"But what I know is not much. Just that there is a ceremony held for the Legendary Pokémon at the altar. A ceremony that uses two particular flutes to somehow give the Legendary Pokémon power." :"Ho! That looks to be the flute that used to reside at the lake on Ula'ula." :"The other is said to be held on Exeggutor Island. I do not know why there of all places, but it has been passed down that that's where it belongs." :"Yes. And no reason to dally here. Let us go and speak with the seafolk's chief! Lillie, you take Mudsdale. We proceed to Seafolk Village!" Seafolk Village :"That's what friends do." :"To journey to Exeggutor Island, you should speak with the chief of the sea folk. I shall be wishing for your safety!" Vast Poni Canyon :"Did everything go well?" :"Nothing wrong with that. People cannot survive all on their own. They have got to help one another out. Same for Pokémon, too. That is what my grandfather used to say." :"I would like to see this battling skill of yours, , that makes Lillie smile so." :"Just so! It is my grand trial! I may be young, but that does not mean that I will be outdone by any of those other kahunas! I am certain that my bonds with Mudsdale and the rest of my team are the closest you will find anywhere in Alola!" * Before battle :"Do you want to try to take me and my Pokémon on at our full strength?" ::I need to prepare first: "Then I will wait." ::Only if you'll take on mine: " / " :"Having a Z-Ring like we do, , means that we battle with the tapu beside us." :"This is the first grand trial of Kahuna Hapu! I will battle you with everything that I have got!" * If talked to again if "I need to prepare first" is chosen or after the player healed their Pokémon :"Come! If you want to proceed to that canyon, you will have to get through me and my grand trial!" * Upon being defeated :"Thud! That's the sound of your strength rocking me to my core!" * After being defeated :"Oho... You sure showed me." :"That was enjoyable. Looks like I cannot beat you even when I am not holding back... I appreciate this chance, . It has really taught me a few things." :"Take your Z-Crystal then... This Groundium Z is yours!" :"I will teach you the pose, too, so eyes up here!" :"Hyah!" :"Phew... Well, I must applaud you, Lillie. You sure found a prodigious Trainer to befriend." :"Then go on with you two! Head straight through here and find the altar!" :"The path to the shrine is through the canyon. You will find other Trainers in this place, though. They come for training. It will be a tough road." :"You will have to pitch in, too, Lillie. But if you two end up in any real trouble, Mudsdale and I will hasten to you." Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone :"Our history tells us that the Vast Poni Canyon trial was the very first trial ever to be held." :"You did a fine job clearing it, just as expected, !" :"Look at the two of you. I think this might just work out." :"No, I am quite sure of it!" * If talked to again :"You know...parents are people, too. Then again, so are their children. They should both be able to tell one another how they feel." * After battling Solgaleo /Lunala :I was concerned so I ascended. And what do I find but the Legendary Pokémon... and a strange hole in the sky." :"However, I'm relieved to see you all unharmed!" :"You there, big fellow. Carry the lady, will you? She is weak, but I do not believe that she is seriously harmed. We should take her to be treated directly." :"...you have done well in guiding Lillie, though she is not a Trainer." :"And Lillie, you too gave it your best. We will wait for you down below. When you are ready, come find us." ;First challenge * Before battle :"Phew! It is difficult, triumphing over all the Elite Four in a row. However, defeating the will surely be even more challenging." * Upon being defeated :"I am training to properly form my desire for victory." * After being defeated :"We do our utmost as kahunas, always striving onward to make a tale worthy of our history. Looks like you are going to make a fine tale for yourself, Champion!" Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"If I am serious about my role as a kahuna, then taking on the Champion seems fitting!" * Upon being defeated :"I am training to properly form my desire for victory." * After being defeated :"We kahunas are chosen by Pokémon. And the Champion is chosen by the people. It brings me some joy to see this new age coming to Alola." Ancient Poni Path * Hapu's house :"The children hailing from other islands sure seem to speak in a most peculiar fashion. My own venerable grandfather is the only one I had to emulate growing up..." :"I am famished!" :"Ah, and here is ! A meeting by chance is preordained. We shall dine together! Chief! The usual for me and my friend here." :"And here it is! When I am too busy working our fields to get a proper meal in, I always depend on the good folks here to help keep me fed. You sure end up with a mighty appetite after a pleasant bit of work!" :"Phew... That hits the spot! And with just a little extra space to spare, too. It is not good to overeat, you know. That is why I like the portions here so well. Hm? What is the matter, ? Do not tell me that you do not mean to finish? What a waste!" :"I sell them our vegetables wholesale, so they let me eat for free. So let me treat you today. Have these, too." :"Well then. I would say it is time we both got back to work."